


Trainwreck

by highhorse00



Category: virtuemoir
Genre: WeaverPoje help too, but who isnt horny right?, not gonna lie : it will be sexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highhorse00/pseuds/highhorse00
Summary: Don’t read this if you’re looking for all that in depth emotionally heart-threatening makes you cry and laugh stuff, because this is not like Point it Home ( which is a great fic btw )





	1. How the train leaves the station

“ God I’ve missed this “ Tessa says, sometime in between the trying to catch her breath back and attempting to dry the tears of laughter sliding down her rosy cheeks. Kaitlyn had invited Tessa to her room for a nightcap on their first day back on tour and the results were apparently pretty funny.

When the calm finally took over it was late, very late, the kind of late that even though you’re not even close to drunk, you still feel so high that you’re basically acting like it. And that’s when Tessa suddenly became curious, a question that had been wandering in her brain for a while had unexpectedly came to mind :

“ You ever, um, you know... like have sex with Andrew ? “ Kaitlyn immediately let out a strong laugh but it didn’t last long, whilst Tessa laughed letting out sounds of uncertainty and discomfort. 

“ Yeah, of course. Seriously thought you’d always be too shy to ask though “ she answers amused. 

“ Well I’ve wanted to know for a while, just didn’t want to seem like a weird person who thinks about you’re sex life you know “ Tessa could feel herself blushing, but Kait was her friend a very good one too, she thinks her question wasn’t too off, after all there was some speculation. 

“ But we’re not a couple “ the blond emphasizes “ we really are just very good friends, it’s just a different situation because, well... we have sex sometimes “ Kaitlyn’s not uncomfortable, she just doesn’t want to see Tessa try to dig a whole into the carpet and escape, so she’s gentle, let’s say.

What she doesn’t know is that Tessa’s gotten over the awkwardness. 

“ So you’re fuck friends “ Tessa doesn’t turn that into a question.

“ Technically, yes. But I don’t want to call him that, I mean he’s still my best friend and a great guy and he’s sweet and gentle, and that term seems really impersonal “ She finishes her sentence on a tone prompting Tessa to ask another question :

“ Do you want it to be more than that?”

“ No “ she says softly but confidently “ he’s great in bed and I don’t know how I’d survive on tour without it, but it’s strictly physical, I promise you. I’m still looking for the right one you know “

Tessa’s curious so, whatever “ Ok, but I don’t get something, if it’s all only physical how do you not get like, turned on when you skate, when he has you in some weird position and shit and his hands are flying around-“

“ Trust me, it’s impossible not to feel something“ Kaitlyn isn’t lying, because if the physical connection is there then a simple touch in the right place can send you to heaven. “ To be honest it’s what makes long practices fun sometimes, we tease each other a lot. Actually, I do and then he tries to get me back...”

Tessa laughs but really “ I don’t follow “

“ Well you know we’ve all got these soft spots where like basically anyone can touch you and you feel something. I’m sure you have one, like mine is my thigh and his, well, like any guy it’s his dick” They both laugh that one out and then Kaitlyn continues “ so when were in practice sometimes it’s just funny to make him react let’s say” 

“ Oh yeah, what do you do ?” 

“ The easiest thing is to back up into him accidentally and press my ass into his crotch and I can feel his dick getting really hard “ she gestures this last part “ hence turning him on “ 

The thought of how this story relates to Tessa’s relationship with Scott had been lingering in both their minds since the beginning, Kaitlyn hadn’t brought it up yet because she knows that she and Scott haven’t let anything like that happen, but what the hell she can be curious too :

“ So I know you and Scott don’t have sex and all, but does he have that affect on you ?”

Tessa’s go-to thing when she feels uncomfortable is to laugh, so she does, but she can see on Kaitlyn’s face that she won’t let this one go.

“ Um, well not really “ Kaitlyn knows she’s lying so she gives her the stare

“ Fine, ok, maybe ( she slowly says this word ) I sometimes ( and again says this slowly ) feel something ( this last word was almost shot out of her mouth ) “ Tessa blushes again.

“ I knew it ! “ Kaitlyn semi-screams.

“ But it’s not like you think ! It’s not like it can happen wherever he touches me gently “ just that last word makes Kaitlyn realize she’s lying, but she’ll let this one slide, she’s already confessed much more than she ever has. “ it’s like you said, it’s when he gets my soft spot “

“ And yours is... “

“ My neck “ Tessa can barely let it out of her mouth, she can’t even look at Kaitlyn whilst saying it.

“ Wow! Ok so let me get this straight “ Kaitlyn says suddenly hit by some kind of realization “ that place where Scott is always hiding his face in when he hugs you is your soft spot ! You must be wet like all the time ! “ Kaitlyn can’t stop laughing after saying this, Tessa’s face is bright red, but she’s in so deep with her confessions now, there is no point in trying to cover up her mistake.

“ Yes, fine, I might get turned on more often on a daily basis than normal people, but it’s not my fault ! “ She says this, but that place on her neck is where Scott has been kissing her and breathing on gently since forever, she thinks that place became her soft spot because of him.

When Kaitlyn calms down she’s still not ready to let this go “ Do you know if you turn him on ?”

“ I’m not sure, to be honest “ Tessa now thinks back to almost every moment she might have been a little more hands than usual, but nothing comes to mind, “ maybe he’s just good at keeping a straight face “ she thinks, she hopes.

Later, the conversation dissolves, Tessa goes back to her room, she tries to sleep, but can’t stop touching her neck. 

-

It’s not until Ottawa when they speak of this again. Tessa thought Kaitlyn had forgotten about that conversation, at least she hoped. On the other hand, Tessa seemed to have started over-analyzing every movement, every touch that she shared with Scott. How his hands start resting lower on her waist, how his breath seems hotter, more frantic around her, how he starts gripping her hair a little harder when they skate, or maybe it’s just her. Who knows ?

“ T, you get turned on today yet ? “ Kaitlyn says this jokingly whilst approaching Tessa who had been resting near the boards. 

“ Shut up ! They’re are people here ! “ Tessa had a semi heart-attack and looked around worryingly, making sure no one had heard Kaitlyn.

“ Oh don’t worry, nobody heard anything. Soooo... “ And she’s off, Tessa thinks. “ Have you noticed anything, like you know “ Kaitlyn starts motioning her hand upwards and it doesn’t take long for Tessa to realize what she’s imitating, so she pushes her friends hand back quickly.

“ No, I haven’t been paying much attention “ She wasn’t being honest.

“ Well you should. “ Kaitlyn says this as Tessa rolls her eyes, “ C’moooon, what‘s the big deal, seriously ? “ 

“ I just don’t want things to get awkward”

“ Tessa he’ll never know what’s going on, you don’t warn him, he’ll think it’s an honest mistake” She says this firmly, with a lot of confidence. But, Tessa is not convinced. “ Here, look, I’ll show you how it’s done and just do the same thing, it’s eaaasyyy” So Kaitlyn leaves Tessa, quickly goes over to Andrew looking at something on his phone, when she reaches him, mumbles something and as she faces her back to him, ready to leave, she “stumbles” backwards, hits his crotch with her ass and Tessa can very clearly see the seriously-you’re-doing-this-right-now? look mixed with a ok-now-I-have-to-take-a-five-minute-break look. Kaitlyn comes sliding back next to Tessa as if nothing happened and gives her “ I told you so “ eyes. 

“ ok, you’re turn. Trust me it really looks like an accidental and sudden loss of balance “ She says convincingly.

Deep down, Tessa really wants to know how he’ll react, but she doesn’t want to be disappointed. “ I don’t know Kait, it’s weird “ 

“ don’t say that ! Don’t you want to know ? “

“ I guess- “

“ Then go ! Shoo ! “ Kaitlyn pushes her away with weird sweeping motions and Tessa doesn’t fight it anymore, I guess her desire to know wasn’t hidden so deep down after all. 

 

So Tessa slowly skates up to Scott who’s talking with Chiddy and approaches them trying to look as natural as possible. She breaks up they’re very passionate discussion about beer to remind Scott of their Skype meeting with Marie and Patch at 4 and slowly turns around and

“ Shit ! Sorry “ Tessa feels like a complete idiot when doing this, but it’s too late. Her ass is up against his crotch, his hands firmly in her waist from when he caught her and “ oh “ she thinks, she felt his dick become a little hard. 

“ you good, T ?” He breathes on her neck. “Fuck” she thinks while feeling her pussy get wet. 

“ Yeah, just tripped” she laughs and he turns her around holding her so close and so tight as if he’s making sure she can still stand, then suddenly his hardness is pressing into somewhere else and she has to break away before her stomach becomes any more liquid. 

“ What the fuck? He totally got hard didn’t he?” Kaitlyn is hyper and Tessa just nods as she sees Scott heading for the dressing room. 

Tessa was really confused “ Why would he push me against his crotch even more ?” she thought.

Little did she know, Scott knew what she was doing, he and Andrew are friends, he’s heard about this before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the beginning, trust me it will get u know... mature


	2. Nice and calm ride on the tracks

Scott is surprised. He knows Tessa, at least he thought he did. That kind of behaviour on her part was not what he had expected at all, maybe what he had hoped, but definitely not what he expected. However, the second her butt landed on his crotch, he knew better than thinking it was an accident, Tessa Virtue doesn’t _do_ accidents. So he turned her around and pressed her to him even more, was it risky? Of course. Was it worth it ? After seeing how she reacted, yes it was. She was playing him, and he knew, so he thought “ Why can’t I ?” and that was just the beginning. He’s a few minutes late to join Tessa who’s already started signing all the posters. He walks towards her and places his hand on the showing skin between her leggings and sports bra. He can feel her soft skin hardening under his fingers and a shiver bolts down her spine as he speaks so close to her .

 

“Hey, sorry I’m late” she doesn’t care, he knows she doesn’t

“You can start on the left”

 

He runs his hand along her back as he moves to the other side and for some reason, this once totally mundane action, now sends butterflies to her stomach. Since what happened a few days earlier, Tessa starts to feel a lot more things when she’s around Scott, or even when she thinks of him in some sort of special way. She’s almost a 100% sure that it’s because now she knows that she can turn him on and that turns her on. Whatever. What she doesn’t understand is why it seems he is so much more handsy now. She just tells herself that it feels like this because now she reacts each time it happens, that he’s always been like this, that she’s just noticing now more than ever.

 

“Hey, T?” He turns around to find she has stopped signing and is completely lost in her thoughts.

“Mhm?” She manages to get out after a few seconds.

“ Um, well some of us thought of going out tonight after the show, wanna join?” She started signing again, really fast, he wouldn’t be surprised if smoke appeared at the tip of her pen.

“ I don’t know”

“ Oh c’mom Tess, we’re not performing the next day _,_ you can sleep in. Look it’ll be a fun night out I promise” Fun. _Fun_. Now that doesn’t seem like an innocent word in the context she thinks.

“ Yeah ok, sure, let’s have fun” he can see the little smile forming.

-

 

After spending an unhealthy amount of time contemplating the situation, Tessa comes down to one final conclusion. Actually, Kaitlyn does, Tessa is just there when it happens.

“I’m telling you Tess, he’s playing you, why else would he be acting like he does with you _on ice_ when your _off ice_? Huh?” Kaitlyn’s eyebrows shoot up really high.

“ I don’t know... but what I do know is that I should’ve never listened to you and you’re plan, now it’s- it’s-”

“ it’s what ?”

“ it’s fucked up everything !” She locks her eyes with her friend’s

“ That’s not true! Now the game has started, now you get to fuck him over too, now it’s the fun part” Now she really feels the need to look up the definition of “fun”. “Look, do what you want Tess, but Scott knows what’s going on and he won’t stop”

 

-

 

Scott knocks at her hotel room door and she opens a few seconds later, one hand holding in place the earring she was putting on. He walks in and she disappears in the bathroom, coming back out with her heals on, her purse, her phone and-

“Ah shit” she whispers

“What?”

“My necklace” she runs back into the room, comes back and walks quickly towards the door whilst trying to put her necklace on.

“Were not late T, relax” He’s getting dizzy watching her pace all around the small room.

“I know” she rolls her eyes, hitting him with beauty of them.

She’s struggling to get her necklace on so, like any good friend, he suggests he helps her. She nods and gives him the piece of jewelry. He comes up behind her, pressing up to her back as he moves her hair out of the way, “accidentally” grazing her neck with his fingers. She inhales sharply, her shoulders tense and, well, she heats up, her thigh muscles clenching. He breathes hot air onto her neck and it seems like forever before he’s done with the necklace. But when he is, his hands slide from her neck, to her shoulder, down her arm and relocating low on her waist. She turns around and realizes he was standing much closer than she thought. He’s staring at her lips and her hands are on his chest and she swears he’s leaning in right before he says :

 

“You ready? Look at the time, now we’re late” And he let’s go of her very quickly, opens the door and motions like a gentleman that she can walk into the hallway first.

 _Ok, Kaitlyn was right, my turn now_ she says to herself whilst she gives him the most sweetly devilish smile.

 

-

 

The night goes on and they don’t really spend much time together, being pulled both ways by their friends and fans. It’s only around eleven in the little bar, Tessa had been dancing with everyone, making sure Scott can see her when she gets a little too close with some guy that had been eyeing her up and down since she walked in. Scott, on the other hand, hadn’t hit the dance floor once. He was fine with drinking his beer up at the bar and just watching. Watching until he sees some random guy’s hands roam her body as she moves to the music and then he can’t help but tighten his grip around his drink. What the hell was she trying to prove he thought. Then again she was just dancing. But he can’t help walking up to her.

 

“Hey man, mind if I steal your partner” he says stupidly to the, he has to admit, pretty good looking guy.

“Yeah sure, whatever” then he turns to Tess “I’ll text you, eh” he smiles and leaves.

 

She had given him her number and for some reason he got a little mad. So, he went up to her grabbed her waist and pulled her so fucking close. That wasn’t a usual thing they do when they go out, but that doesn’t stop him. Tessa doesn’t try to loosen his grip, he’s doing exactly what she wanted him to. So she shimmies up to him, following the beat perfectly. She dances rubbing her body on his. She grabs his neck, loving how her fingers feel all tangled up in his hair. Scott feels like he’s part of Dirty Dancing, she’s sending shivers down his spine, all the way down. He’s like a good seventy percent hard and they’ve not even danced a whole song yet.

 

After a few minutes, she’s wet, and it’s not just sweat. His hands had rested on her ass a few times when he danced. Plus, pushing up to his hard crotch did not exactly help her stay dry. She really didn’t know who was winning at this point. Her mind was going places she would’ve never let herself go to before. She could picture him taking her back to his room after this and dealing with her needs right up on the front door because the bed was too far. But that was not them. It never has been. Yet, it doesn’t stop her from wishing. Tessa can’t think too much when she’s dancing, so she took this as her cue to stop their, whatever they were doing.

 

“I’m getting a drink” she says as she takes her hands of his chest and walks away. 

Scott follows her like a dog follows his master, she now thinks she’s definitely winning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one, next one will be longer.


	3. Denial

Tessa walks over to the bar slowly, making sure he’s following. Scott didn’t hear what she ordered, but tells the waiter to get him whatever she’s having. He knows he let his guard down a bit more than he intended tonight, but maybe that was his cue to stop for the day.

 

He rests his elbows on the bar just like her, but he doesn’t say anything. He can feel her big eyes staring at him, waiting for him to speak, but their mouths stay shut until their drinks arrive, and then :

 

“Aah! This is gross, T” he says after spitting his drink back into the glass

 

“What, because it’s not beer it can’t be good?” she’s joking and he can’t help but smile, making her stomach flutter.

 

She looks away and finishes her drink quietly, but when she puts her glass down she feels his hand find it’s way onto her wrist.

 

“Getting a bit tired, I think I’ll head back” he honestly doesn’t expect what comes out of her mouth.

 

“I’ll come with you, I’m a bit tired too” 

 

He thought they were done with games for the night. He wasn’t inviting her back to his room, really. He loves Tessa and would never do anything to mess up what they are. He might want her, he might wish they were something more, but he would never do anything about it because he never thought Tessa would want to. It wouldn’t be fair to throw this at her if she wouldn’t catch it. But the way she just said that, her green eyes full of something he’s never seen before. The way she lets him pay for her drinks without opposing. The way she leans into him more than normally when they walk back. The way she gets off at his floor and follows him to his door. She wasn’t drunk, he’s sure of that. She wasn’t looking out for him. She just wanted to stay with him.

 

“T, you know your on the sixth floor right?” 

 

“I know” he was trying to be funny, he really didn’t care if she followed him, but she answers quietly, doesn’t smile or anything, as if she’s trying to tell him something more with her actions, or lack of.

 

He slides the card through the door, opens it, walks in and turns around to find her still in the doorway. Seeing her there, it all made sense. She looked, not scared, but just a bit concerned and confused about something going on in her head. She had that look, the one she gets when when she’s choosing which dance move would be a better fit into the program. That’s when he realizes it was never a game. They were never competing against each other. They only compete together. The whole time they were just trying to tell the other that they felt the same way, at least that was what he was trying to do. 

 

“I know how I made you feel in your room earlier” in his mind, this is the way to tell her he surrenders, that he doesn’t want to “play” anymore.

 

“I didn’t feel anything” she doesn’t want to face it, to face him, she’s scared it’ll fuck them over.

 

“Really,T?” he steps closer, he knows she wants this too. Scott grabs her waist “You don’t feel anything?”

 

“Nope” she takes a deep breath, his face moving closer. He slides his hands lower on her side, resting his fingertips on her ass. 

 

“Nothing?” He pulls her up against his crotch, he wants to let her know how hard she makes him.

 

“Nothing” she has a straight face, but inside she knows it’s not true, but she lies anyway because it’s the only way she won’t be confronted to the reality that is this situation, the complications it could bring, the aftermath, the problems, the questions, the decisions, the-

 

“I don’t believe you” he is centimetres away from her mouth, breathing hot air onto her lips, looking straight into her eyes before he kisses her and he feels her body come alive in his hands. She digs her nails into his neck before grabbing his hair and he deepens the kiss intertwining their tongues together. And then he move into her neck and before she can do anything about it she moans into his ear.

 

“Still don’t feel anything, huh?” He gives her a cocky smile

 

“No talking” she’s dead serious and it sort of scares him, but goddamn does it turn him on seeing her puffy lips and rosy cheeks knowing he did this to her.

 

His hand goes to her bra, thumb rubbing her nipple under the fabric. Then, his hands moves down as she gasps but says nothing as he licks and sucks his favourite spot below her ear, definitely leaving evidence of his being there.

 

She grabs his hand, pulls it back and he holds her waist instead, dips to kiss her, the pair moving until they hit the wall. She claws at this clothes, tugging them with such vigour, as if she hates them, must get rid of them now.

 

She grinds against him, her hands tugging at his hair as his mouth comes down on her neck, making a delicious trail down her skin and she turns them, until he falls against the bed and she is astride him, her legs either side of him. She presses into his hardness and feels how wet she actually is. He flips her as she lets out a screech of surprise and he works at taking her shirt and bra off, his lips running over her breasts slowly, and she bites her lip to stop her sounds of satisfaction, both of them still wanting to win, whatever it is.

 

She is stubborn, unrelenting before he drags her skirt off slowly, making sure she feels his hands all over her stomach and hips. He kisses the side of her knees, the top of her legs, her thighs, and she squeaks with anticipation, pushing on his head with want, a throaty groan escaping her. Her pact with herself to not let him win waning as he sucks and licks and kisses and she spirals into heaven.

 

“Shit” she stammers as he moves his fingers inside her and she her hips jerk around him. Her back arches as she grips onto the sheets for dear life and comes hard for him. 

 

He comes back to her, kisses her and she tastes herself as her hands fight a clambering war back, pulling down his boxers, his hardness pressing into her abdomen. She moves her hand up and down it and moving to press her lips against him before he tugs her back up, thinking he won’t last a second if she kept going and he’d much rather let it happen when he’s inside her.

“Condom?” he asks 

 

“It’s okay, I’m on the pill” she smiles shyly and he can’t help but lean in to kiss her. 

 

He return on top of her the warmth returning to her and then heat, everywhere. His hands caress her legs gently and she opens, waiting fo him. He enters and she thinks that it has never felt this good with anyone else. He starts to move and she shifts her hips upwards to meet his, to let him in more, deeper.

 

Her fingers grip onto him as he thrusts, moving as he does, as they do, as the earth does, as it shatters amongst sweat and skin and shouts, pure raw pleasure in the closest space.

 

The night never dies, because they don’t want it to. So they do it again and it’s only better. When they lay sleepy with tangled limbs and lousy kisses, they both, without saying, decide they’ve both won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end:) you’re comments are amazing haha


End file.
